


What the Eyes Show

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's thinking and wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Eyes Show

What had Maz Kanata seen in her eyes?

_I am no one._

Home was Jakku, home was where they would come back. She had to be home, not… not…

She held the lightsaber out to its true Master, watching the eyes go from her to it and then back up.

What did he see in her eyes, as he stood there in stasis, not taking the gift that was also a request, a plea even, for help?

She was here, her eyes on a myth made into life, and still she wondered.

What did her eyes truly show to others?


End file.
